You Don't Mean Anything
by Kitty-Black-Heart
Summary: A songfic of Kai telling his grandfather he doesn't mean anything to him. Please R&R.


Kit: Hi people. This is my first time doing a songfic so tell me if anything is bad just don't be mean about it.  
  
Ray: So what is the songfic about?  
  
Kit: Well it has to do with Kai telling his grandfather off because he isn't going to do what he says anymore.  
  
Kai: Good something that isn't complete garbage. *Wham* *falls unconscious from the blow to the head by a base ball bat.*  
  
Ray: You know you should really stop doing that.  
  
Kit: I will when he stops saying such things about my stories. The song he will be singing you probably won't know unless you own the CD is You Don't Mean Anything by Simple Plan. Ray do the disclaimer.  
  
Ray: Kitty_Black_Heart does not own Beyblade or the song You Don't Mean Anything by Simple Plan.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
You Don't Mean Anything ~*~ song lyrics ~*~ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~ Maybe I'm just not good enough for you And maybe I just don't wanna be like you~*~  
  
Kai and his Grandfather were standing in a room broken furniture and decorations lay broken through out the room. "Tell me grandson where do you think you will go?" Spoke Voltaire.  
  
"I don't know but I am not staying here so you can try to make me like you."  
  
~*~And maybe I just don't wanna know How low you're ready to go I'm not gonna change You can't make me~*~  
  
"Kai I am not trying to make you like me I just want you to help me like I helped you by giving you a home." Spoke Voltaire.  
  
"Well I don't want your help and I don't want to stay here and see how low you're ready to go to get what you want. You can't change me. You don't mean anything to me you're what I never want to be." Yelled Kai.  
  
~*~You don't mean anything to me You're what I never want to be~*~  
  
"How dare you say that I brought you in when your father didn't want you anymore? This is unforgivable now do as I tell you." Spoke Voltaire.  
  
"Ha tell me does it feel good being evil and alone. Tell me why I should waste my time with you." Spoke Kai smirking.  
  
~*~Tell me does it feel good to be like you Tell me why should I waste My time with you~*~  
  
"Kai I am your grandfather and I say you are acting very rude now either do what I say or maybe I should punish you." Spoke Voltaire picking up a wooden leg from one of the chairs.  
  
~*~ 'Cuz maybe you always bring me down I'm sick of being pushed around I'm not gonna change You can't make me~*~  
  
Kai then started backing towards the wall away from his grandfather. "Grandfather I am sick of being pushed around I not gonna change you can't make me."  
  
"I think I can I know you grandson and you will change." Spoke Voltaire getting ready to strike.  
  
~*~I know you think you know me You don't know anything I know you want to help me I don't need anything Don't tell me where to go I don't need you to know~*~  
  
"You don't know anything grandfather and I know you want to help me but I don't need anything. Don't tell me where to go you don't need to know." Spoke Kai kicking him in the side and running outside to where ten police cars had just arrived and took him away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Kit: Well there it is my first songfic.  
  
Max: Wahoo it was great. *Max is on sugar high.*  
  
Kit: Max don't interrupt  
  
Max: Whoa I interrupted you whoa I'm sorry hey what do those things do. *Runs over and knocks down a book shelf.*  
  
Kit: MAX!!  
  
Max: Yes.  
  
Kit: *get an evil grin.* Max did you know all people that wear this costume get the ability to fly. *holds up superman costume.*  
  
Max: Whoa really but what does that warning label say.  
  
Kit: Nothing important here why don't you try it. *Hides the warning wearers are not given the ability to fly.**Max puts it on and jumps out the window and falls fifteen floors.* Good he's gone did you know they actually have such labels. Well R&R please. Tell me if this sucks or what ever you want just don't flame or be mean in doing so. 


End file.
